


The Old Fashioned Way

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Early Work, Fluff, GFY, Gen, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was going to show her grandkids how to play the old fashioned way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first piece of original fiction. I wrote it for a now defunct Yahoo Group by the name of Beyond Fan Fiction. Originally posted 10-17-04.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As she sat watching her grandchildren lose brain cells playing that…Playstation, or X-box, or whatever that evil contraption was, she couldn’t help but think that youth was very much wasted on the young. All that energy and vitality and they were throwing it away on video games, not realizing or not caring that this was the most wonderful time of their lives. This was the time to explore and grow, to find out who they were and what they were capable of. Life was happening outside and they were letting pass them by in the hopes of a higher score.

Closing her eyes, she thought back to her own childhood. Days spent climbing trees, pretending to be Robin Hood or Spiderman. Video games were relatively non-existent, you used your imagination, the greatest game maker ever invented, and it was absolutely free. The great outdoors provided unlimited possibilities and whole worlds were created in the backyard. Cardboard boxes and folding chairs covered in blankets were forts or castles. Cowboys and Indians fought, dragons were slain, and princesses were rescued.

An ironic smile crossed her face as she remembered that occasionally she’d been forced to go outdoors, but now, just for a moment she wanted to recapture the freedom she’d taken for granted all those years ago. Determination shone in her eyes when she opened them.

“Boys, turn off that…that thing. We’re going to have some fun…the old fashioned way.”

-30-


End file.
